


Compete With Stars

by cas_septimus



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fussion, Companion!Twins, Doctor Who AU, Gen, The Doctor!Clint
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/cas_septimus
Summary: Si kembar diantara bintang-bintang. Kilat mata mereka menyaingi cerahnya cahaya gemintang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Marvel and setting belongs to BBC
> 
> I own nothing. Just a fangirl who wants to explore her mind.

Ada kilatan rasa takjub dan senang di mata si kembar. Sang Time Lord memang tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi gestur tubuh kedua anak itu menunjukan antusiasme yang merekahkan senyumannya.

Pietro mengeluarkan tangannya dari TARDIS, dia menggapai kekosongan di angkasa tak berujung. Wanda meniru perbuatan kakaknya, dia turut merasakan sensasi asing yang menjalar di tangan kanannya.

The Doctor mengawasi dari ruang kendali, bersandar hati-hati pada ujung panel. Dia tidak mendekati kedua companion nya, mereka meyakinkannya kalau mereka tidak akan jatuh dari TARDIS, lagipula dia bisa diusir paksa kalau coba coba mendekat.

Tapi lama-lama dia tidak tahan juga sih.

Masa gitu doang.

The Doctor berdehem. "Kalian tahu, ada cara lain yang lebih baik dari sekedar mengeluarkan tangan dari TARDIS."

Pietro menoleh dengan cepat. "Oh ya?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Yep," the Doctor memberikan cengiran -yang di mata pietro- menyebalkannya. "Hanya jika kalian tertarik."

Wanda menatapnya penasaran. "Apa itu?"

The Doctor tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia berbalik dan pergi menuju ruangan terdekat; meninggalkan si kembar yang keheranan. Dia kembali beberapa menit kemudian sambil membawa...

"Tali?" Wanda mengernyit. "Untuk ap -oh," gadis itu menghentikan kalimatnya begitu sebuah gambaran yang dia idamkan sejak The Doctor memberi mereka izin untuk melihat angkasa. "Serius?" Matanya berbinar senang membayangkan dia mengapung di antara bintang.

The Doctor menaikan sebelah alisnya sok.

Pietro nyengir lebar. "Ya ampun, pak tua. Kukira kau tidak akan membiarkan kami-"

"Whoa... whoa... siapa yang bilang untuk berdua," potong The Doctor jengkel.

Kembar yang lebih tua memutar matanya. "Oh, tolong. Umurmu 960 tahun, apalagi namanya kalau bukan 'tua'?"

The Doctor siap membalas kata-kata companion merangkap teman-bertengkar-dalam-hal-sepele-dan-konyol-nya ketika Wanda buru-buru memotong. "Kalian berdua, hentikan. Simpan kata kata konyol itu untuk nanti; kita punya urusan disini."

"Yep." Pietro mengangguk setuju.

The Doctor memutar matanya. "Oke... oke.... Kemari kalian berdua."

Si kembar bertukar cengiran sebelum setengah lari mendekati sang penjelajah waktu.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah di berada di angkasa, mengapung diantara bintang dengan pinggang terikat erat tali khusus yang dipegang Time Lord terakhir. Binar di kedua mata mereka menyaingi cahaya yang berasal dari bintang-bintang, mereka begitu antusias dan senyuman lebar terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

The Doctor bersandar di pintu TARDIS, dia menggenggam erat tali yang menjaga mereka seerat mungkin. Simbol kalau dia akan selalu menjaga si kembar sampai akhir tarikan nafas siklus kali ini. Karena terlepas dari betapa cerewet dan menyebalkannya Pietro atau betapa Wanda selalu tahu bagaimana membujuknya untuk memenuhi keinginan mereka; dia senang memiliki anak lagi.


End file.
